thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sbcm133/The Challenge: Rivals IV
Cast | |} Teams Pre-season Rivalries Males Bruno & Tony: The two began their time on ''Real World: Skeletons ''as close friends. However, Bruno's firey temper began to pull them apart. This culminated in a heated altercation in a van, after Tony chided Bruno, who had just yelled at Sylvia Elsrode for hitting him. When they got back to the house, Bruno attempted to attack Tony and his brother Shane, calling them "fucking pricks". Bruno had to pulled from the room by Nicole and his brother Briah in order to calm down. The pair then faced off in the first elimination on ''Invasion, where Tony sent Bruno home. ''Chet & CJ: During Battle of the Seasons, ''CJ's team, Cancun, and their alliance were constantly targetting Chet's team, Brooklyn, and their alliance. CJ tried to defend his actions, but Chet wasn't buying it. Chet would exact revenge as Team Brooklyn sent Team Cancun into the elimination that sent CJ home. 'Cory & Kyle:'' Following the first challenge'' on Vendettas'', Kyle became part of The Troika with Brad Fiorenza and Johnny Devenanzio. The trio nominated Cory, Tony & Victor Arroyo to possibly go into the first Ring. After making a deal with Cory & Nelson, Kyle stated that he wouldn't vote Cory into the Ring. However, he changed his mind, and the Troika unanimously voted Cory in against Nelson, which Cory subsequently lost. Kyle attempted to defend his actions during the reunion but Cory refused to listen '''''Dario & Shane: The Underdogs team on Invasion was split into two alliances, with Dario & Shane both being a part of the majority, led by Nelson. Following the Curry Up challenge, in order to save himself, Dario alledged that Shane made a deal with Nicole, a member of the opposite alliance, to not vote him in to the Fortress. This led to an arguement between the two, though Dario's strategy did not work, and he was voted in and eliminated by Nelson. Derrick & Nelson: Following a particlularly tense night on Dirty 30, Nelson stated that he wanted to take the "old-school" competitors out of the game, including Derrick. Derrick, who was standing outside, questioned who he was talking about. This resulted in Nelson getting in Derrick's face and shoving him. Derrick began arguing back, before Nelson punched him in the face. The two were seperated by Camila and Jemmye, and production sent Nelson home due to the fight. Dustin & Frank: During a tension filled night on Battle of Seasons, Frank got into a heated argument with Nany Gonzales. During the altercation, Frank told Nany to "tell her sister to inject one more time". This led to Dustin defending his Real World: Las Vegas ''roomate, and the two traded personal blows. Eventually, Dustin and Frank got in each others' faces, with Dustin "mushing" Frank. The pair were seperated by Alton Williams and Zach Nichols, while still fuming about the incident. Frank later sent Dustin home during the second elimination on ''Free Agents. Kareem & Keith: Towards the end of Are You The One? 6, Keith and Alivia Hunter began toying with the idea that they were a perfect match. This upset Kareem, who had been spending a lot of time with Alivia, and resulted in a heated argument between the three where Kareem flipped over a table. Thomas & Vince: During ''Rivals III, a game of beer pong became personal after Thomas repeatedly called Vince a "bitch". The two began to argue, during which Vince dared Thomas to call him a bitch again. Thomas did, causing Vince to slam him into the table. Vince was pulled off Thomas by Sarah Rice, while Thomas engaged in a heated argument with Vince's cousin Johnny Devenanzio. Females ''Alicia & Nicole: During the #Vendettas challenge on Vendettas, Nicole unnecessarily pushed Alicia into the water. After leaving the water, Alicia began shouting insults at Nicole. Following the challenge, Nicole attempted to clear the air with Alicia but she refused to even look at her. Amanda & Camila: The rivalry between the two began on ''Rivals III, after Amanda and Tony got into an argument over which show was better, Are You The One? ''or ''The Real World. Camila stepped in to defend her partner, before the exchange became even more heated. The two got in each others faces and Amanda smacked Camila. Production had to seperate the two to prevent the altercation from escalating. On the next season, Invasion, Camila and Laurel Stucky played a prank on Amanda and Ashley by putting chips in their beds. After Laurel confessed to Amanda, the two got into an arguement. Camila stepped in to defend Laurel, to which Amanda responded by hitting her once more. The two exchanged more insults that night. When the incident was brought up during the reunion, Amanda and Camila got into a heated debate. Once Camila got in Amanda's face, she flicked her away, before production seperated them again. While they didn't have any altercations on Dirty 30, due to Amanda's early elimination, Amanda quickly called Camila out about her racist remarks towards Leroy Garrett. ''Ashley & Simone: During ''Rivals III, the two got into an intense argument after Simone claimed Ashley didn't care about Jamie Banks, her "showmance" partner. Simone repeatedly called Ashley a slut, while Ashley made fun of Simone's torn butthole. As Ashley and her partner Cory were the Power Team at the time, Ashley threw Simone and her partner Thomas into the elimination. However, they were spared due to the skull twist. On the first night of Dirty 30, Ashley had a meltdown due to the airline losing her luggage. During this, Simone complained about Ashley's meltdown and called her a "camera whore". ''Britni & Kailah: On Dirty 30: ''Britni was not Kailah's biggest fan, leading to humerous rant in a confessional complaining about her until the footage ran out. During the reunion, the two got into an arguement after host Mike Mizanin asked Britni why people didn't like Kailah that much. 'CeeJai & Jenna: 'During ''Real World: Go Big or Go Home, Jenna admitted to being sheltered. Many comments regarding African-Americans began irratating her roomates, specifically CeeJai, who is African-American. Despite weeks of trying to educate Jenna, CeeJai gave up, and the two got into a heated exchange regarding tips. After CeeJai made fun of Jenna for being rejected by Dylan Moore, Jenna shoved CeeJai, who threw her to the ground. In the season finale, CeeJai reached her breaking point and attacked Jenna after her friend made many racist comments, and Jenna refused to condem her. They were both removed from the house due to the continued violence. Chanelle & Kayleigh: Despite both being from Ex on the Beach, their beef actually comes from their appearence on Big Brother 18 (UK). Following the second eviction, Chanelle told fellow housemate Ellie Young that she felt she stayed in people's shadows, specifically Kayleigh's. Kayleigh got involved, stating that it wasn't true, before Chanelle started yelling at her for getting invloved. After Chanelle knocked over Kayleigh's drink, she said she was going to "knock Chanelle's face in". This prompted Chanelle to get in Kayleigh's face, before being pulled from the room by Deborah Agboola. Kayleigh was then called into the Diary Room where she continued to threaten Chanelle. Due to the agressive nature of her language, Kayleigh was removed from the house, while Chanelle recieved a warning. ''Jemmye & Melissa: ''During Vendettas, Melissa got into a heated arguement with Kam. After Jemmye attempted to difuse the situation, Melissa started yelling at her, forcing Jemmye to yell back. Jemmye then stated that she was happy when Melissa was eliminated by Sylvia Elsrode. ''Kam & Natalie: ''Following the second challenge on Vendettas, Natalie won, while Kam assumed she was safe because they were both rookies. However, Natalie and the other members of The Troika, Devin Walker and Johnny Devenanzio, nominated Kam, Alicia and Kayleigh for The Inquisition. During the sit down, Kam asked who voted for her. Natalie stated that she did, and while Kam appreciated her honesty, she stated Natalie was now her target. Kam later sent Natalie home in an elimination, despite Natalie getting an early lead. Game Summary Elimination chart Jungle Progress : The team won the competition. : The team finished second in the final challenge. : The team finished third in the final challenge. : The team won the challenge, and was safe from the Jungle. : The team won the challenge and a prize. : The team was not selected for the Jungle. : The team won in the Jungle. : The team lost in the Jungle and was eliminated. Category:Blog posts